


A Place For the End

by Deedadeedalee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary!Frisk, Petaltale, Petaltale Frisk, Sad Ending, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deedadeedalee/pseuds/Deedadeedalee
Summary: After all those resets, Frisk’s body finally couldn’t take it anymore.Petaltale is an au created in a discord server I am in. It has many co-creators and is open to fandom interpretation.If you want some of the co-creators, search petaltale on tumblr.





	A Place For the End

Frisk knew what was coming. They could feel the flowers slowly sucking the life out of them. Long ago had they lost their sight, succumbing to the bright red flowers that grew there. Red flowers grew around their ears, muffling all sound. It hurt. It hurt to walk, and every time they breathed it felt like they were being stabbed by the flower’s stems. 

Frisk stumbled on shaky legs, reaching out one more time to their friends. Their fingers collided with a leg bone, and they smiled. Papyrus. They looked up where Papyrus’ face would have been if they could still see. Frisk heard, just barely, muffled crunching of snow by foot. 

“we’re going to waterfall, right kid?” Sans asked. Frisk tried to nod, but the flowers on their neck made it so hard. They just wanted to sleep. However, Sans understood what they meant.   
They began to walk, Frisk holding hands with both Sans and Papyrus taking each of their hands. Frisk felt like their legs were made of lead, and they collapsed, too tired to hold themselves upright anymore. 

“DON’T WORRY HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CARRY YOU.” Frisk painfully reached their arms up to be held. Papyus took them, holding Frisk as one would a small child. Frisk felt the flowers on his neck, and thought about what they’d done. All their fault. It was at this moment his resolve crumbled. Papyrus cried, the wailing barely reaching under all the flowers in Frisk’s ears.

“sh, papyrus. it’s gonna be okay soon, okay? it’s all gonna be over soon.” Sans spoke, and Frisk felt a hand brush the flowers on them, going to console Papyrus. “we’re almost there. such a pretty place.”

“BUT THE HUMAN CAN NOT SEE IT!” Papyrus cried, tears falling down onto Frisk.

“it’s gonna be okay, pap. don’t cry. the human doesn’t want you to cry.” And they walked, they walked until the iciness of Snowdin faded and was replaced with the dampness of Waterfall. They kept walking for a bit, and then Papyrus set Frisk on a bed of flowers. 

Frisk’s mouth twitched, in what could have been a smile. They felt the silkiness of the flowers, imagining in their head what they looked like. Then, Frisk reached their hands up, reaching for their friends. A feeling of determination washed over them as they SAVEd one more time. They knew they could not go back now. 

Sans and Papyrus each took one of their hands, in an attempt to soothe Frisk. Frisk, however, seemed to be at peace. They could feel their body getting heavier, and they were so tired. They could still hear Papyrus crying. 

“you remember what this place looks like? right now, you’re on your favorite bed of flowers. this is where you first made me a flower crown. don’t you remember the crystals on the ceiling? we’re gonna see the stars soon. i’m sorry it had to be like this, kid.” On those last words, Sans’ voice broke, emotions beginning to wash over him too. Frisk grilled his hand as tight as they could, trying to offer comfort. 

“such a brave kid. i’m sorry.”

“I FAILED YOU, HUMAN.” 

Frisk shook their head with all their might, but it was barely a few twitches. They were so weak, and so tired. 

“close your eyes, pal. i know it hurts, but it’s gonna stop soon.” Frisk did as they were told, having forgotten their eyes were open. Sans’ words were slurred in their brain, their life was fading and fast. It was getting harder to breathe.

“WE’RE RIGHT HERE, HUMAN. IT WILL BE ALRIGHT.” 

“we’re going to see the surface, just like you always wanted us to.” 

“WE LOVE YOU HUMAN!” 

“frisk. their name is frisk.” 

“WE LOVE YOU, FRISK.” Frisk used their last bit of energy to squeeze their hands one more time, and then they relaxed. The ruby red soul lit up the cavern.


End file.
